dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Leona Weissheit
A franchise character written by Gantzgun74 on Dimensional Clash. Leona Weissheit is the little sister of Genius Weissheit, whom the player meets near the beginning of Radiata Stories. Leona is a timid girl, almost socially challenged, and would usually rather be found at home reading rather then on some whirlwind adventure. Regardless unknown events have forced her out of her home, and out of her shell, as she tries to find a way back home, to discover the fate of her friends and family. Background Leona was born into the Weissheit family on their rise of glory with their son Genius. Even at an early age, Leona was set to attend the Vareth Magic institute when she came of age, so she could one day rise to the same amount of fame as Genius, whom had graduated from the school at around age 7 or earlier, a record in all cases. At the age of 15, Leona was sent of to the Magic Institute and soon her schooling began... Shortly before she had one interesting meeting however... On merely her first day of orientation, Leona had overslept, and was going to be late for her first day of classes. Rushing to the school, she soon found herself running into (Literally) Jack Russel, a young man whom had been a Radiata Knight previously before joining Theater Vancoor, the Warrior Guild. After an embarrassing situation (Leona losing her glasses upon running into Jack, only to be told that they were on top of her head), Leona quickly rushed away, leaving a bewildered Jack behind. That wasn't the last Leona saw of Jack however... Shortly after Jack was promoted to Captain of a Warrior Guild squad, he decided to try and recruit Leona, whom might have had potential as a mage of the group. Leona turned the invite down, being too wrapped up in her classes and what not; a choice she regretted later on, since she started to sprout feelings for the boy, whom continued his persistent invitations. It was not to last however, as Jack, some days later, defected from the Warrior Guild and even Radiata, and joined the Non-Humans (Which consists of Goblins, Dark Elves, Light Elves, Green Orcs, and Blood Orcs), following his old friend in the knights Ridley Silverlake, whom, unknowing to everyone on the human side, had become a victim of destiny. War soon broke out between the humans and the non-humans. During the war, Leona was rarely called to patrols, to which she was thankful due to some of her teachers going out, and coming back somewhat injured and scuffed up. However, when luck finally ran out and Leona was called just for a few hour patrol, she was brought face-to-face with Jack, whom defeated her and the squad she was with with ease. Heartbroken, Leona, though only slightly injured, barely ever attended classes after that. But that was when... ... ... ... ... background ends here due to Radiata Stories Spoilers Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival Leona makes her debut in the thread known as 'he can't comprehend the true form of this place' (A play off the tagline during final fight with Giygas in Earthbound, 'You cannot comprehend the true form of Giygas' attack!), where she meets fellow newcomer Rico Johnson, an OC from the Earthbound series, in the Interdimensional Travel Station, or ITS for short. Originally shy around her new friend, Leona soon enough makes friends with the PSI user, learning more of the place they found themselves in. During their small talk however, they are cut off by the appearance of Momoko Akazutsumi, whom falls from the sky for reasons unknown to Leona and Rico. After Rico cushioned Momoko's fall with his psychic powers, the girl introduces herself, and soon a friendship is formed. Currently, Leona, Rico, and Momoko (Whom now assumes her super hero form as Hyper Blossom), are about to take on the notorious Specter, the Big Bad from Ape Escape, and a powerful Psychic. Present Roles Aside from her current role in the ITS, Leona also appears in the thread 'Mountain Romp' (Part of an even bigger story line on Dimensional Clash called Four Relics and the Sixteen Shards), where she co-stars alongside Enn the Undead Hero . The reason as to why she is seperated from Rico and Momoko is unknown, though it is unlikely that they are very far away. In the thread, Enn enters into a fight against Volcano the Blaziken, Miles the Feraligatr, Tua the Luxio (All played by Silver Wolf Laguz), and Kaz (Played by danielcityheroes), a little into the fight, to which Enn was about to make a come from behind victory, Leona accidentally includes herself into the fight by trying to ask Enn the directions to a mountain cave, where she believes a mountain cave is hidden that could have the power source needed to take her home. In the end, Leona unwittingly proves to the pokemon and Kaz that Enn is a good guy, and the fight was all just a misunderstanding. Personality Leona is a painfully shy girl, whom is known for a great amount of social awkwardness. She rarely speaks a word more then she has to, and near always buries herself in her books in her free time. With that in mind, she's very withdrawn and has few friends because of it. Thankfully, Momoko and Rico have slowly been helping her out of her shell. Abilities With the rune filled book in hand, Leona is capable of using magic that's based on the runes themselves. The runes are non-elemental, so it's bound to hurt anyone it's used against, making her a good all around mage. The magic itself looks like the runes fly right off the page of Leona's spell book creating 2-D shapes in mid-air around the girl, some can fire non-elemental magical lasers, while some can circle around Leona acting as a type of barrier. Skills She's very knowledgable in runes, and various types of magic due to all of her studying. With a rather high IQ, she's also pretty darn intelligent; but of course given that her brother is a genius that just goes without saying. She's nowhere near as smart as her brother (Possibly a thankful factor since her brother is an eccentric genius), but that doesn't mean she's lacking on smarts herself. Along with runes and magic, Leona has very few skills. Weapons Her weapon is one of the oldest known books in the Vareth Magic Institute. So impossible was it to read that not even it's headmaster was capable of translating it. On Leona's first day of school, she happened to come across the book and translated it soon after, leading to the teachers to call her every bit as brilliant as her brother (Even if Leona doesn't believe herself to be that great). Regardless, the book has never left her side since then, being used in battle when needed to cast spells. Trivia *Leona is a really big bookworm; usually found with her nose in a book when she's not up and about, which happens very rarely. **Her favorite books thus far, is Hamlet, Shakespeare, and various other classics. *For those of you out there whom HAVE played Radiata Stories, Leona's story on Dimensional Clash is, in fact, a direct continuation of the Non-Human ending of the game (I won't spoil it for those who don't know what that means). Category:Canon characters Category:Radiata Stories characters Category:Females Category:Good characters Category:Gantzgun74's applicants